This invention relates to methods and devices for attaching loops or rings to sheet materials such as drapery fabric, sail cloth, or tent canvas without the necessity of sewing. In particular it relates to removable attachment of rings to Roman or balloon shades without the necessity of sewing.
Cords passing through the rings of Roman shades enable the shades to be raised and lowered. The rings are conventionally attached to the drapery fabric by sewing at the desired locations. Because of a very large number of rings that are needed for a Roman shade, the requirement for sewing the rings results in a high labor cost and fabrication time.
One object of this invention is to provide methods and devices for attaching rings to sheet materials without the necessity of sewing.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow, taken together with the appended drawings.